Tornado
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Got this idea from our own tornado the other day. Yusuke finds out he had a father that died during a horriable storm, now is he going to lose his best friend?


Lalalala I own nothing-here is how I got this story idea its actually quite funny-  
  
Kuwabara: Painful  
  
Yes that too.  
  
There was a tornado in our area and we lost power for two days. Well, we're using candles and one slipped off the bathroom counter, and I caught it.  
  
Hot wax poured all over my hand, not to mention my hand caught on fire.  
  
So...I've got like a pretty bad burn on my left hand, and its gonna be pretty hard to get stories out, so things are gonna be slow for a while.  
  
Hiei:...Even I don't see how that's funny.  
  
It sounds bad but actually i thought it was funny.  
  
Yusuke: Freak.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
"MOM! ITS JUST A STORM!" Yusuke cried as Atsuko pushed him into the closet where she soon joined him, a battery powered t.v. in hand. "Don't you get it daumbasX!?" His "loving" mother shouted. "Its a Tornado! Japan hasn't had a tornado in over a decade!!"  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes, but deep down he was scared as Hell. He'd never :been: in a tornado before.  
  
Atsuko switched on the T.v. as Yusuke thought, 'Thank God Kurama and Hiei are on a mission, and Keiko is out of town."  
  
But his thoughts rested heavily on Kuwabara who :was: home.  
  
How was he doing?  
  
Was he okay?   
  
Did he find better shelter?  
  
And what about Shizuru!?"  
  
[ This is Akano Rei here, and for the first time in years a tornado has struck! ] A concerned reporter was babbling [ We're going to take you live to Miki Haruna who has been caught in the storm, and rests in a nearby apartment complex! ]  
  
A woman in a red jacket, and skirt appeared on screen. The camera was messing up because of the sheer power of the storm, and it was obvious she was frightened.  
  
[ This Is Miki Haruna here, and the storm has caught hold of us! We are staying in the lobby, deciding not to risk the storm. I am one out of hundreds that are staying in the lobby, the floors above us being evacuated. I will stay on the air as long as we can!]  
  
Suddenly she looked behind her, and her eyes widened, [ I don't believe it!! A teen aged boy is evacuating his building and sending them over here! ]  
  
Yusuke gasped at who he saw, as his Mom screamed covering her mouth.  
  
Kuwabara was outside, his hair being blown out of hard shell. He was sending large groups of people towards the building with the news woman. He was shouting words unheard by the people, his face looking frantic.  
  
[ Here comes someone now! ] The young woman approached an old lady and shoved this microphone in her face, [ Ma'm why have you left the safety of your building?! ]  
  
The old woman looked her dead in the eyes, [ Because Kuwabara told us too! Thats why!! ]  
  
[ But why are you listening to that young boy? ]  
  
The old woman's eyes narrowed, [ Because that boy is a gift from God. When he says we're in danger, we are in danger. He's saved a life several times! From fires, to robbers. You don't disobey a gift from the lord. ]  
  
The woman frowned, [ Don't you think that's extreme to say about someone? ]  
  
The woman shook her head, [ The Lord gave him a gift, the gift to see and hear things, so that he can help us. He's a gift there's no doubting that! ]  
  
Yusuke growled impatiently, "Show Kuwabara! Come on!!"  
  
He held his breath as the camera zoomed in on Kuwabara who was looking in the building to see if anyone was left. He sighed, and took two steps before he went pale.  
  
He turned and ran back in the building, the reporter's voice ringing [ Has someone been left inside?! ]   
  
The cameraman's voice was heard, "Miki look!!"   
  
The building was crumbling before their very eyes. It sounded like thunder as the building collapsed, the tornado going rite over it. Gasps and screams where heard, and Yusuke felt like throwing up as he heard Shizuru's screams off camera.  
  
Yusuke turned away from the television as the building completely collapsed, and screamed, trying to drown out the roaring sounds off the collapsing building.  
  
[The tornado had passed, but what about this brave boy? Is he dead!? ]  
  
"No!" Yusuke stood up, hand on the door knob. "Screw the dangers, I'm getting Kuwabara!!"  
  
But he found himself unable to move, Atsuko had grabbed him, and refused to let go. Her head was bowed and pressed against the wrist she held.  
  
"MOM! LET GO!" He shouted angrily.   
  
"Please don't die...don't go out in the storm!" He wrenched her off, and almost left when he heard her sob loudly, "DON'T DIE LIKE YOUR FATHER!!"  
  
He turned starring at his mother, eyes wide.  
  
"What?" He dropped to his knees starring at his mother as she cried. "What?" He asked again.  
  
His mother looked up at him, her face looked aged and tired, her eyes dark and dim. "I was married once...When I got pregnant, we got married." She smiled grimly.  
  
"Yusuke made me the happiest woman on earth."  
  
"My fathers name was Yusuke?"   
  
Shizuru nodded at her son.  
  
"Yes...yes...I loved him so much, and he loved you."  
  
Despite himself, Yusuke found tears in his eyes.  
  
"He did?"  
  
Atsuko nodded, "Oh he did. When you where three, a Monsoon, the biggest we'd ever seen hit, He shut you and me in the closet, and pressed himself against the door. I screamed and tired to get him to come in. For hours we where trapped in there, until a fireman came and hacked down the door. Debris had kept us trapped in there.  
  
They wouldn't let me go in the demolished living room...my lovely Yusuke was torn to bits in there...We didn't even have a body to bury! Your father's grave is empty, just an empty grave! So...I turned to drinking. Please, don't go out in this storm. I'LL DIE ID YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN!! " Shizuru sobbed harder, collapsing in her son's arms.  
  
"I won't die Mom I promise! I promise! Please let me go get Kuwabara. I swear I'm coming home!! I swear it." Yusuke begged tears streaming down her face.   
  
Atsuko pulled away and nodded, "Go...Just go." She smiled tears shining in her eyes, "I won't stop you..."  
  
Yusuke got up, and Shizuru called out to him, " I know why you love Kuwabara so much." Yusuke's whole body went red. "I-I'm not gay-" Atsuko shook her head, "Not like that, I'm talking about how you love him as a friend, a brother."  
  
Yusuke looked at her, hand still on the door knob.   
  
"He has an honor code like your father, and his hands are rough from hard labor like him, and he has a warm comforting smile...His soul is everything your father was." She smiled, "It uncanny how alike they are, and I think he senses this, so he's given his best to protect you."  
  
Yusuke bowed his head, tears dripping on the floor. "I'll be back Mom, I...promise."  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Twenty minutes of fighting the harsh winds, the half demon reached his destination, finding the destroyed building. He ignored the reporter he saw in side, who was pointing at him.  
  
He had one agenda.   
  
And that was Kuwabara. Get Kuwabara out.  
  
He pushed on, fighting the wind, his mind repeating over and over that Kuwabara was alive and needed him. Needed his help.  
  
He climbed in the rubble, and lifted piece after piece of wall, metal, cement, and furniture pieces. His hands ripped open, and several things cut him as it flew in the air.  
  
But he didn't care.  
  
Kuwabara was in there.  
  
:His best friend: was in there!!  
  
'Urameshi...'  
  
He turned, and starred at a wall that completely covered a five foot by seven foot area.   
  
'Here Urameshi...here...'  
  
He scurried and ripped the wall off, finding more another piece of a wall.  
  
'Yusuke...I'm here'  
  
Roaring angrily, he hefted the wall off and threw it, sending it flying over the rubble.  
  
He froze.   
  
A body, with his clothes ripped up, dirt and blood smeared all over him, orange curls now soaked in blood, the pale dead face slightly turned, eyes open and starring into space. Nothing but glass. His mouth was open, and blood poured out of the parted lips despite the obvious fact that he was indeed dead. The body was mangled and twisted, every bone had to be broken.  
  
"Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke whispered tears pouring down his face uncontrollably. He made no sound, but looked at him. "You big fool, why'd you go back in?" He noticed his arm was laying over something, and Yusuke lifted it with care. Taking his best friend's cold hand.  
  
Surprisingly he laughed, at what he saw, but tears poured even faster down his face. "That's too cruel, that's so wrong..." He sobbed laughing still.  
  
Eckiji lay under his arm.  
  
"He went back in for her...went back in for that stupid cat." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"That's too cruel..."  
  
He collapsed hugging his best friend.  
  
"THAT'S JUST TOO CRUEL!!"  
  
For several minutes he lay holding his best friend, until finally he stopped sobbing, and only silent tears where left.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
[ The young teen that showed up 45 minutes ago has gotten back up, something on his back, and another thing cradled in his arms! He's making his slow way over here! ] Atsuko held her hands together, watching her son with tears in her eyes.  
  
Yusuke entered the building walking past everyone who made a path for him. The camera following him the entire way. He laid him down on the lobby's couch and the old woman gave him a blanket, which Yusuke wrapped around his best friend, and then he laid Eckiji down on the dead man's stomach.  
  
Shizuru rushed over and collapsed hugging her bother, sobbing loudly, making the only sound in the room. Several people, all that new him in his apartment complex began to sob bitterly.  
  
The woman approached Yusuke and put the mic in his face, [ Young man? ]  
  
He looked at her, the camera focusing on his dead and cold eyes.   
  
[ I lost my best friend, Mom...I'm coming home now. ] He rose, the camera still following him and he looked back into the camera.   
  
[ Happy birthday Kuwabara. ]   
  
========  
  
I thought I'd make it more dramatic by ending it like that. bai 


End file.
